dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revengencers (episode)
"The Revengencers" (also known as "Sicklok") is the 12th episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, thirty-second overall. It aired on June 22, 2008 on Adult Swim. Synopsis The band comes under attack by The Revengencers while they are playing a charity concert. Plot The episode opens on a Duncan Hill's Coffee commercial. The camera zooms out to a guy asking his two friends for money. It pans over to two other fans talking. Then, a man is seen putting a bookbag under a chair and he runs out of the store. The store explodes. The Revengencers on the offensive A spokesman for Duncan Hills Coffee claims the explosion was a gas problem, and it won't happen again. He goes on to invite people to try their newest coffee. The Tribunal wants to find our who is planting the bombs. They know that Edgar Jomfru is part of the team behind it, known as the Revengencers. General Crozier knows the power the Metal Masked Assassin has and his reasons behind it, as does the rest of the group. Another commercial is shown, this time for a relief fund for those injured in the explosions. In a band meeting, Charles reveals the band is building a hospital for these victims. Nathan says he doesn't have compassion for these people, since no one cares he himself has a cold. Ofdensen says he wants to "repair" the band's image. Murderface sneezes and gets kinda pissed. The Assassin and the Genius Jomfru and MMA are seen talking to each other. MMA says he has to kill Charles, for he protects the band. Jomfru says they strike at the hospital performance. Dethklok is at the doctor. They all think the cold will cause them to die. The doctor tells them to just relax. They all try to figure out a cure for their sickness, and Pickles throws out the idea of leeches. And so, the band members end up with leeches on them. Some time later, Skwisgaar points out nothing is happening. Murderface says they have to remove the bad blood from their bodies. They are next seen with their wrists slit and their blood draining into a bucket, which doesn't end well.Everyone is hooked up to IV's of new blood. Charles asks if they are ready. No one answers. A hospital visit The hospital is shown, and it's on a huge cliff. The leaders of the Revengencers are in their van. The members of Dethklok meet the victims and explain the show will be bad. On stage, Nathan once again says the show will be terrible. Because the band feels so bad, they decide to play just one song. While Dethklok plays, the Revengencers enter the building. Jomfru points a gun to the stage, but is unable to pull the trigger. He is attacked by the mutilated fans. MMA attacks Charles and throws him out a window, but Charles lands on his feet. Klokateers bust in an chase the Revengencers with guns, killing some patients. The Revengencers get away. Songs featured in this episode *"Dethsupport" *"Duncan Hills Coffee Jingle" Guest Voices *George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher Trivia *Nathan makes a reference to [[wikipedia:V for Vendetta (film)|the film adaptation of V for Vendetta]]. *Every band member has a skull coffee mug with their hair on it, but Toki uses a Skwisgaar mug rather than his own. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2